cw_heartlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Fleming
Amy is the little sister of Lou Fleming. She is the girlfriend of Ty. Amy is completely shattered by the death of her mother, Marion Fleming, killed in an accident. Amy stays rather guilty for a long period of time. long time. Especially since when she cannot attend her mother's funeral because sh was in the hospital. Amy then realizes that her mother passed down her gift of horses. Amy begins to help any horse that is abandoned or abused. Season 1 Amy decides to heal Spartan, the last horse that his mother saved. It is thanks to him and their works together Amy will reach to mourn his mother. She will do anything to save him because if she could not get it to feel guilty. His mother would have died for nothing ... This is why when Pegasus, the horse his mother is depressed the death of his mistress Amy will make every effort still has it, the only thing that connects it to his mother. The death of the horse will upset Amy and the rest of his family. 101 Gradually, Amy will develop that gift. Heartland will then reopen and welcome new horses. It thus proves to everyone that Heartland is not dead and that there may even without his mother Marion making it the good reputation. This is why when Lisa Stillman, very rich woman and owner of one of the largest ranches in the region asks Amy to take care of a horse that refuses to be mounted, Amy agrees. After all, no one believes but can prove to everyone that if managing to mount and explaining the reasons for the refusal of the mare. However, when Val Stanton accuses Amy of drugging the mare she proves her she drugs a horse taking care of one of his. Indeed, it heals the horse Apollo Ashley refuses to jump in no time. The horse was simply afraid of people. Amy and proves once again that she has a gift. But she never qualify to be murmureuse but trainer. It does not Whisperer horses but listen. Improve his level of riding by freeing, Amy goes back to its roots and create special and deep bonds of trust with the horses. Gradually, it will exceed the initial capacity of the mother. This understanding of the horses will lead to a better understanding of people and open to new opportunities. Letting go and moving forward, it will also learn that change is not always a good thing ...104 to 110 In the last episodes of the season: Amy proves to everyone that she is made to do the job of his mother, and continues to move forward despite obstacles. 111- 112 In the last episode of the season Ashley Stanton asks for help to Amy, because even competing for a future race, she is afraid for her Apollo horse that his mother wants to sell. Mr. Mallen, owner Spartan, wants to get his horse, while the latter to now a greater value. At the last moment, Ashley retired from competition, despite the opinion Valley. Meanwhile, Ty tries to find a way to tell Amy something very important. Amy wins the competition, the end of the episode is part of Ty Heartland after kissing Amy, only time will have Amy to forget but his return will complicate many things. 113 Season 2 Four months after the departure of Ty, Amy has moved on but his return upsets Amy, it will take a while to talk to him again. Amy will try to use his gift to draw a mustang. 201 Trying to draw the wild horse. Amy will quickly understand that Ty is right, she should let him go, the problem is that she wants to be a Ty left. 202 In episode 203, Amy participates in a show jumping obstacles in Hudson with Storm. It comes in third place. She decides to make the national circuit and she wants to win, she realizes she is overloading between courses, the ranch and competitions, it needs to loose a few things and choose to drop the competition for the now what displeases his father was. With a good idea to give Amy Lou has, the tourist will open for ranch with horses that come from a shelter. Amy will further deal several horses during this season as Betty a blind horse, a horse that is afraid of the water, she succeeded in their restore confidence and at the same time do good around her. 204-206 In episode 207, Amy wants to rodeo like his father and grandfather, it is therefore roping team despite many trying to make Caleb's part, Amy still managed to convince him, and together they arrive in the first ranking. 207 While cattle thieves are about to rob her father's sheep, Amy endangers trying to prevent someone go, Amy fails to take a bullet has its place is Tim who receives Amy thinks her her fault, she feels guilty and does not want to see her father because she is ashamed, her eventually work out. 209-210 In episode 211, Amy will teach a starlet Mindy a ride on a horse, the task is complicated by what is believed, she argues with Soraya Amy because he was hiding the star has staying Heartland. Season 3 In the first episodes: Distraught by the state of one of his horses, a wealthy owner turns to Amy. The animal is in really bad shape and Amy will have to perform a miracle to save him. A video is shot on the care she lavishes him. When the film is posted, Amy finds particularly exposed and her reputation is to do hundreds of owner would need his help, from this episode is nicknamed "Girl of the miracle." 301 After the video that made the buzz, an owner arrives unannounced in Heartland, Amy helps Taylor, a 10 year old child to reconnect with his horse after the accident in which it was subjected. But things take a surprising turn suggesting that the problem is perhaps not the horse, Amy tries to understand What's in trouble with the help of Lou. 302 In episode 303, the end of year prom Amy school approach big step, Amy wants Ty accompanies but the project did not go as she hoped ... Amy agrees to help Jake with Kramer, one of his horses ever to escape from the enclosure, it also goes to Mr. Hanley, his horses are restless during the night, with the help of Ty, they will find out that someone is trying to nuir has M.Hanley by causing fear in horses, for the latter to sell his farm. 304 While Ty went with Scott at Kit, for his mare give birth, complications multiply, the foal did not survive, and they call for it to Amy calm the mare and helped another orphan foal Scott back to the mare Kit: Daisy, agrees. This happens not as expected, and Ty and Amy eventually bring the colt: Merlin Heartland, but the young couple disagrees on educational methods. Cougar prowling around, threatening the security of the family and especially that of Merlin, Amy puts the safety foal 305-306 Lisa, she agrees to help his father and seeks the origin of the trauma and also takes care of the horse Cody, he would have a strange behavior. But she understands quickly that horses are not true Difficulties... 307 -308 In episode 309, when he was about to leave for college, Ty prefers to spend his last day with Scott rather than with Amy, a response to hundreds of kilometers. The latter leads to Apollo, the horse Ashley, at the request of Val who wants to see his daughter return to competition. Ty and Scott are the victim of a plane crash on his way to a veterinary intervention far from Heartland, Amy is doing everything to help Ty overcome this bad patch.310- 311 An old friend of the mother of Amy is back and seeing this man, Amy wants more of you could not attend his funeral. In addition, Amy will help the mare kit to try to overcome the death of her foal. 312 In episode 313, many horses are affected by a highly contagious disease. When Pegasus is reached, Amy is upset, its one of the last things he has left of his mother, she liked to horse, Pegasus will eventually die of the disease. During this test the relationship of Ty and Amy is put to the test. involved, while both continuing struggle against the epidemic. Scott takes the decision to the ranch in quarantine. Victoria and Linda, the owner and trainer of a horse with whom Amy works are very frustrated by this situation, which falls at the worst time. Amy and Ty care des chevaux de M. Hanley, retrouvés sur la route après s'être enfuis de leur enclos. Endetté, l'homme semble avoir quitté sa ferme et abandonné ses bêtes, ce qu'Amy refuse de croire. 315 Dans l'épisode 317 et 318, Amy accepte de participer à une compétition de dressage, un domaine dans lequel Marion, sa mère, excellait. Les participants ont trois jours pour apprivoiser un poulain sauvage et réaliser plusieurs épreuves. La concurrence est sévère, et la confiance d'Amy en ses capacités est mise à rude épreuve. Amy va gagner cette compétition et se voit proposer de rejoindre la tournée d'été de «Ring of Fire». Season 4 Amy n'a pas vu Ty depuis trois longs mois. Lorsqu'il rentre enfin à Heartland, elle est ravie. Mais sa joie ne sera que de courte durée. En effet, le jeune homme n'arrive pas seul. Il est accompagné par une jeune fille. Amy va participer a une course hippique et on va apprendre qu'elle a travailler avec Chase pendant la tourner "Ring of Fire". 401 Comme d'habitude, Amy continue a s'occuper de chevaux, Nick Harwell rencontre des difficultés avec un de ses chevaux et lui confie. Sugarfoot, le poney de madame Bell, a été renversé par un camion. Il est sérieusement blessé. Sans tarder, l'animal est conduit au ranch où Ty et Amy essaient de prendre soin de lui. Chase Powers est de retour en ville et il veut a tout prix refaire une équipe avec Amy comme sur la tournée "Ring of Fire" 402 -403 Dans l'épisode 404, c'est bientôt la fin de l'année au lycée. Et la remise des diplômes se profile pour Amy et ses amis. La jeune fille apprend avec soulagement qu'elle est acceptée à l'université. Un malheur va arriver a Spartan avant la cérémonie .... Dans l'épisode 405, Amy trouve avec Ty un cheval en difficultés qui a besoin de soins dans une propriété, la propriétaire de ce cheval, n'a pas beaucoup d'argent pour payer la réducation, Amy lui propose un marché, si elle l'aide avec son âne a s'occuper d'autres chevaux qui en ont besoins. A l'approche d'une course hippique, Tim laisse monter Amy sur «Lightning Dexter», Amy devient alors Jockey lors d'une course et a envie de continuer. 406 Amy participe a un rodéo avec Kit qu'elle n'apprécie pas du tout, simplement car Caleb lui avait promis de faire équipe avec elle d'eux, et a la fin les a laisser tomber. Avec Kit, elles gagnent le lasso par équipe. 407 Dans l'épisode 408, des prisonniers s'avèrent intéressés par des cours de dressage. C'est Amy qui va leur apprendre commenter monter à cheval. Son grand-père ne cache pas son inquiétude. Or, l'un des détenus est un vieil ami de Ty. A la faveur d'une promenade des plus agréables, Amy et Ty découvrent le troupeau qui avait été volé à Tim, il y a maintenant deux ans, avec l'aide de son père et de son grand père, ils décident de ramener le troupeau par eux mêmes, mais les choses ne se passe pas comme prévue ... 409 Entre s'occuper de chevaux, donner confiance a sa soeur, les problèmes qu'elle a avec Ty et le mariage d'Ashley, Amy est débordé. 410 à 412 Dans l'épisode 413 et 414, Amy accepte de prendre en charge trois chevaux, qu'elle doit rééduquer, ou plus exactement préparer à travailler pour la police. Mais elle réalise qu'elle n'y arrivera jamais seule, surtout sans Ty et Caleb. Elle fait donc appel à Chase pour lui venir en aide, Chase, lui, ne peut s'empêcher de donner son avis à Amy ... On propose à Amy d'entraîner Ryana, qui passe ses galops. Mais Amy pense que le cheval ne convient pas à cette jeune fille, par ailleurs susceptible et trop sûre d'elle. Amy hésite, puis finalement, sur les conseils de Chase, accepte de coacher la jeune cavalière. Amy est en fin de compte poursuivit pour avoir fait monter Ryana sur un cheval dangereux ... Chase finit par embrasser Amy. Amy essaie de ne plus penser à cette histoire de poursuites judiciaires et décide de partir en randonnée, mais elle tombe de cheval et perd connaissance. Son absence inquiète Ty, qui part à sa recherche. Seule dans la nature, Amy fait un rêve étrange, dans lequel elle voit sa mère âgée d'une dizaine d'années. 415 Bryce, un vétérinaire paralysé ayant servi dans l'armée et ancien cow-boy pratiquant le rodéo, engage Amy afin qu'elle se charge de vendre son cheval, qui ne lui est désormais plus d'aucune utilité. Amy y voit l'occasion d’entraîner à la fois l'homme et le cheval et de leurs redonner confiance. 416 Dans l'épisode 417, un mystérieux garçon arrive a Heartland, ils partagent la même passion que Amy pour les chevaux, dans la saison suivante, elle se rendra compte que ce garçon est son demi-frère. Amy et Ty travaillent ensemble à régler le problème de confiance entre deux chevaux de type Clydesdale. Mais une situation d'urgence à Heartland les obligent a faire accoucher Lou. C'est ensemble qui vont aider Lou a donner naissance a Katie. 418 Saison 5 Dans le premier épisode, Amy souhaite que son équitation évolue à un nouveau niveau. Elle travaille donc avec un entraineur professionnel de chevaux en liberté. 501 Dans l'épisode 502, Amy reste à Heartland avec Janice pour préparer un jeune cheval de course pour sa toute première course. Amy est très surprise en apprenant que Shane est son frère, et va l'aider a se faire a cette idée. 503 Lorsqu’Amy travaille avec un cheval d'attelage, elle découvre un obstacle qui pourrait mettre toute sa vie en danger. 504 Amy va aider Sandra à restaurer la confiance en son cheval, afin qu'elle puisse se remettre en selle sur son propre cheval et concourir à nouveau. 505 Dans l'épisode 506, Amy va organiser avec Lou une petite fêtes pour Jack et le reste de son ancien groupe car un de leurs amis du passé est décédé. Amy va alors chanter une chanson très émouvante. Dans les prochains épisodes Amy va beaucoup s'occuper de sa famille et de ses amis, comme dans l'épisode 508, Amy et Ty sont surpris d'apprendre que Mme Bell a déménagé de sa maison, loin de Sugarfoot, et ils vont l'aider a revenir. Lorsque le jeune cheval de course de Tim est volé sur le chemin de la course des jeunes premiers, Amy et Ty obtiennent l'aide d'une source inattendue : le beau-père de Ty, Wade. Amy ainsi que Ty vont se mettrent en danger en voulant reprendre le cheval 509 Dans l'épisode 510, Amy tente courageusement de guérir un cheval de course battu et extrêmement violent, Ty et Jack pensent qu'elle a finalement eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre en s'attaquant à plus fort qu'elle... Amy va s'occuper de Lili, la mère de Ty en même temps que les chevaux, Ty qui est partit verser les cendres de son père loin d'ici en moto avec Jack a eu un accident sur le chemin du retour, son seul objectif est de revoir Amy. 511 à 513 Amy s'est encagée à aider Tim à projeter une image positive de lui-même à la communauté, dans l'espoir qu'il fera avancer son affaire pour la garde de Shane. 514 Quand la tragédie frappe, Amy doit trouver un moyen de sauver les chevaux sauvés par M. Hanley d'acheteurs ne souhaitant que les tuer. 515 Amy et Ty joignent Scott lors de son retour sur son ancienne réserve afin de sauver un troupeau de chevaux sauvages du dangereux virus EHV-1. 516 Le chien d'Amy, Lobo, a été blessé par un éleveur à la gâchette qui l'a prit pour un loup, avec l'aide Ty, ils vont réussir a le guérir 517 Dans l'épisode 518 un mystérieux cheval arrive à Heartland, Amy et Ty sont envoyés dans une direction qui va changer leur vie. Amy va donner un spectacle, elle va faire comme sa mère Marion avait fait dans le passé. Saison 6 Au début de la saison, Amy demande des explications à Ty concernant la bague qu'elle a trouvé, un soir, dans son sac, et se demande pourquoi il n'a toujours pas fait sa demande... Ty va donc lui faire plusieurs demandes, mais Amy refuse car elle trouve qu'il ne le fait pas de façon assez romantique ! Amy et Ty essayent aussi de trouver le ranch de leur rêve, mais cela s'avère compliqué... Mallory rêve de savoir sauter des obstacles, et Amy va essayer de lui apprendre, mais Georgie est bien meilleure qu'elle pour cette deiscipline. Amy va aussi devoir oigner Sisco, car Janice se demande pourquoi son cheval ne gagne plus aucune course, mais le problème était en fait Tim ! Chase Powers va revenir, et faire des avances à Amy, alors qu'il était en fait fiancé... Amy va le rejeter, et il ne reviendra plus. Lors de l'épisode 609, Amy et Ty partent aider un ami pour la pêche, mais ils vont trouver un poulain blessé et le soigner ensemble. Ensuite, Ty fera sa demande en mariage à Amy, et celle-ci va accepter ! Malheureusement, en rentrant à Heartland, ils vont apprendre que la maison de Lou et Peter a brûlé alors que Georgie et Phoenix étaient à l'intérieur... Mais ils sont tous les deux sains et saufs ! Ty et Amy vont décider de garder la nouvelle de leur fiançailles pour eux... Amy va aussi aider Jérémy et son cheval, mais quand celui-ci se blesse et qu'une opération très coûteuse s'impose, Jérémy préfère tuer son cheval lui-même, faisant croire à une erreur de la part de Ty... Mais celui-ci arrivera à prouver qu'il est innocent ! Amy et Lou vont organiser un concours à Heartland, et Georgie et Mallory vont y participer. Lors du tour de Mallory, Spartan va sauter un obstacle, et tomber à terre juste après. Scott annonce à Amy qu'il a une patte cassée, et Amy va devoir prendre une décision difficile : soit Spartan doit être euthanasié, soit il peut avoir une opération coûteuse, et qui n'est pas certaine de marcher... Amy va choisir de faire l'opération, car elle ne peut se faire à l'idée de perdre son cheval. L'opération va réussir, et Amy réussira à redonner confiance à Spartan, qui était marqué par cet accident, mais il ne pourra pas refaire de choses compliqués après cela. A la fin de la saison, Amy et sa soeur devront redonner confiance à Georgie et Phoenix, car celle-ci à peur de resauter après l'accident de Spartan... mais elle réussira et deviendra par la suite propriétaire de Phoenix, grâce à son frère Jeff ! Dans cette saison, Amy a donc redonner confiance a beaucoup de personnes, et sauver beaucoup de chevaux... Et malgré certaines difficultés avec Ty ou sa famille, leur couple résiste, et ils seront toujours très unis et amoureux ! Saison 7 Au début de la saison, Amy va travailler avec le prince Ahmed et son cheval, et elle réussira à ce qu'ils aient confiance l'un dans l'autre. Ahmed offrira une selle à Amy, avec gravé dessus "Fille du miracle", et grâce à cela, la réputation d'Amy va remonter, et de nouveaux chevaux viendront à Heartland. Ty et Amy vont enfin trouver le ranch de leurs rêves, mais quand ils se décident à l'acheter, celui-ci est déjà vendu... Malgré qu'Amy soit déçue, ils savent tous les deux qu'il finiront par en trouver un. Amy va aussi travailler avec un homme qui souhaite participer au Caroussel de la RCMP, mais qui est atteint de la sclérose en plaques... Elle réussira à trouver un moyen pour que lui et son cheval arrivent à monter au spectacle, sans que Brian n'est de crise. Sarah, une voltigeuse arrivée dans la saison 4, revient à Heartland avec Chaplin, et Amy va essayer de trouver le problème avec son cheval. Georgie va vouloir pratiquer elle aussi de la voltige, mais Lou n'est pas du tout d'accord... Amy va être furieuse contre Ty, car celui-ci va aider un ancien ami à lui, qu'il croit devenu meilleur, et va lui donner de l'argent... alors que l'il devait servir pour leur ranch ! Mais Amy lui pardonnera, car elle comprendra que Ty avait une dette envers cet homme. Ahmed va demander à Amy de travailler pour lui, dans son écurie, mais un soir d'orage, Amy va y retourner, car un appel lui dit qu'un cheval est fou à cause de l'orage, et en arrivant tous les chevaux sont dehors, en train de galoper. Elle essaye de séparer deux étalons, mais l'un deux, le cheval d'Ahmed, lui donne un coup de sabot dans la tete en ruant. Amy va tomber à terre, et ensuite, elle sera emmenée à l'hopital. Amy est d'abord inconsciente, mais elle va se réveiller, sans séquelles, sauf qu'elle ne voit plus. Elle est effrayée, mais le médecin lui dit que cette situation peut être seulement temporaire. Amy va rentrer à Heartland, mais elle sera terrifiée par tout, comme elle ne voit rien. Au bout de quelques jours, elle se réveille avec la vue, ce qui la rend très heureuse. Elle peut enfin revoir Ty, et toute sa famille ! Après cela, Amy n'arrive pas à approcher les chevaux, elle va voir Spartan, mais n'arrive même pas à lui curer un sabot... Mais Ahmed va lui demander de l'aide, car son cheval est devenu fou depuis la nuit de l'accident, et il a besoin d'Amy. Celle-ci va accepter, contre l'avis de Ty, mais mettra beaucoup de temps avant d'arriver à affronter ses peurs. Elle réussira néammoins à guérir ce cheval. Amy va ensuite trouver un cheval blesser à cause d'un homme, pour le donner en spectacle, et va essayer de le sauver, ainsi que d'autres chevaux, en se faisant passer pour un acheteur. Elle réussira à rentrer dans l'écurie et sera obligée de monter sur le cheval pour se sauver... Elle vaincra donc cette peur de monter à cheval et pourra à nouveau remonter ! Car elle ne pouvait même plus monter Spartan. Elle va aussi travailler avec le cheval de Lisa, revenue dans les parages. Depuis son accident, la liste de ses clients a beaucoup diminué, mais Amy va réussir à retrouver des chevaux à soigner. Elle se fachera contre Ty quand elle apprendra qu'il a acheté un cheval de "baril-course", mais l'aidera quand même quand celui-ci aura un problème pendant son entraînement... Amy recommencera aussi à travailler avec le prince Ahmed, car elle veut gagner des sous aussi de son côté pour acheter le ranch. Dans le dernier épisode, Amy participe à la course de baril avec le cheval, et la remporte, ce qui fait que Ty et Caleb gagne un énorme chèque ! A la fin, Ahmed et Amy partent pour un tournée de concours en Europe, pour plusieurs mois. Ty n'était pas d'accord au dbut, mais il a finit par accepter, car Amy était très heureuse à l'idée de partir là-bas... Saison 8 SPOILERS * As the season 8 begins , Amy returns from Europe with a secret that threatens to change the course of his life forever . While Amy is trying to reintegrate into life in Heartland , she struggles to find his way and is forced to admit that things have changed and people , including herself, have changed. Amy re- entry will prove to be a difficult process for those close to her - especially Ty . When an unexpected journey brings with it a flood of memories she seized the opportunity to return to his roots and claim what she has lost . Then, when Amy finds himself l'aube d'un nouveau départ, elle s'avance pour soutenir des membres de sa famille qui sont aux prises avec une fin inattendue. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters